1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a combination structure of a zipper head, and more particularly to the combination structure of a zipper head that has a pin lock, a spring piece, and a cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The combination structure of a zipper head of the prior art comprises a zipper 1, a pull tag 2, and a spring piece 3. The sequence of the fabrication of the conventional combination structure of a zipper head involves the end portion 22 of the pull tag 2 being installed in the sunken space 13 of the zipper head 1, and then the pull tag 2 is pushed to one end of the zipper head 1 so that the first fixing base 11 or the second fixing base 12 of the zipper head 1 is sheathed by means of the receiving hole 21 of the pull tag 2. Next, two ends of the spring piece 3 are separately and firmly mounted on the first fixing base 11 and the second fixing base 12 of the zipper head 1. The stopping portion 33 of the spring piece 3 then passes through the through hole 113 of groove 111 of the first fixing base 11 and inserts into the inside of the sliding groove 14 of the zipper head 1.
Furthermore, one end of the pull tag touching portion 32 of the spring piece 3 adjacent to the cover plate 31 is located in the bottom of the groove 121 of the second fixing base 12. Two ends of the cover plate 31 of the spring piece 3 are separately and firmly mounted on the first fixing base 11 and the second fixing base 12. The first fixing base 11 and the second fixing base 12 each have a cover plate fixing portion 112 and a cover plate fixing portion 122 thereon for fixing the cover plate 31 by means of the pushing force resulting from the curved shape of the cover plate fixing portion 112 and the cover plate fixing portion 122.
Reference is made to FIG. 2 showing the stopping portion 33 that has a stopping function due to the pushing force resulting from the stopping portion 33 that is driven by the pull tag touching portion 32 that presses against the zipper chain 4. However, the pushing force is released from the stopping portion 33 by pulling up the pull tag 2.
Because the cover plate 31, the pull tag touching portion 32, and the stopping portion 33 of the spring piece 3 are integrally formed, and the three components are made of the same material, the pull tag touching portion 32 needs to have an elastic nature and to be manufactured using costly materials. As such, the cover plate 31 and the stopping portion 33 are also manufactured using the same materials which contributes to even higher costs. In order to reduce costs, the cover plate 31 and the pull tag touching portion 32 are usually manufactured as small and as thin as possible. This often provides insufficient stopping force. Furthermore, because the cover plate 31, the pull tag touching portion 32, and the stopping portion 33 of the spring piece 3 are integrally formed, they must be accurately positioned in the manufacturing and fabricating process.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.